


Nikolaus

by Naria_Prime



Series: Merry Christmas 2015! [3]
Category: Transformers (Bay Movies), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Happy, OC-POV, OC-centric, Presents, St Nicholas' Day
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 08:02:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5367662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naria_Prime/pseuds/Naria_Prime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Am sechsten Dezember ist Nikolaus. Was die Bots wohl an Geschenken bekommen?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nikolaus

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! ^^  
> Hier ist der versprochene Nikolaus-OS!  
> Vielen Dank übrigens an Nikkie2010! Du bist die erste, die mir Kudos gegeben hat. Hoffentlich gefällt dir diese Story auch so gut. Als kleines Dankeschön würde ich dir gerne einen OS schreiben, wenn ich kann. Ich hab bloß noch nicht so ganz raus, wie man hier zu anderen Kontakt aufnimmt... Falls du das hier liest und es weist, kannst du es mir dann zeigen?  
> Jetzt viel Spaß!

Am Abend des fünften Dezembers...

 

„Also, wieso müssen wir das jetzt noch mal machen?“, fragte Hide, der gerade im Bio Mode neben mir saß und einen Armee-Stiefel polierte. Er klang schon ein wenig genervt, schließlich war das Kekse-backen ja auch nicht wirklich nach Plan gelaufen.

„Aus dem selben Grund weshalb jeder jedem etwas in die Schuhe tun wird: Wir feiern dieses Jahr Weihnachten, und das gehört dazu.“, erklärte ich grinsend, und griff nach der Schuhbürste. Im Gegensatz zu ihm hatte ich keine Stiefel und polierte deshalb ein normales Paar Sneakers. Ich wollte eigentlich noch etwas ergänzen, aber Sides unterbrach mich.

„Brauchst du die Schuhcreme noch? Und das Tuch? Sunny und ich sind nämlich mit den Bürsten fertig.“, meinte er, mich auffordernd anstupsend. Immer noch grinsend reichte ich sie ihm rüber, woraufhin er und Sunny natürlich sofort zu streiten anfingen, wer sie denn als erstes benutzen konnte.

Die meisten Sachen, die gebraucht wurden, waren gerade Mangelware, und wenn man sich mal umsah, wusste man auch wieso: Nicht nur wir Bots, sondern auch Sam, Mikaela, Lennox, Epps und ein paar andere saßen zusammen im Rec.-Room und putzten Schuhe, meist Stiefel. Wegen der ähnlich aussehenden Armee-Stiefel der meisten mussten auch noch Namensschildchen angefertigt werden...

Nun, zumindest war ich zum Glück schon damit fertig, kleinere Nikolaus-Geschenke für die anderen zu finden und zu verpacken. Größtenteils entweder Energon-Goodies oder andere Süßigkeiten, schließlich war es ja gar nicht so einfach, für jeden etwas passendes zu finden. Sunny war einer der wenigen, für die ich etwas anderes hatte. Politur, in seinem Fall. Passte ja auch irgendwie echt gut.

Während ich nachdachte, bearbeitete ich meine Sneakers mit der Schuhbürste, bis mich eine Frage aus meinen Gedanken riss: „Sag' mal, willst du den Schuh selbst noch wegpolieren? Der ist doch schon so sauber, dass er glänzt.“ Verdutzt sah ich erst Sides und dann besagten Schuh an.

„Oh. Äh... danke. War in Gedanken.“, erwiderte ich. Er hatte irgendwie schon recht, der Schuh glänzte inzwischen geradezu. „Seid ihr auch irgendwann fertig?“, setzte ich dann noch hinzu.

„Bei Sunny könnte das noch dauern. Perfektionist...“, meinte Sides und hielt mir dann sein Paar Stiefel vor die Nase. „Die sehen doch gut aus, oder?“ Lachend schob ich die Stiefel so weit von meinem Gesicht weg, dass ich sie erkennen konnte, ohne zu schielen, und begutachtete sie.

„Klar. Die sind sauber.“, antwortete ich nach kurzer Begutachtung. „Warten wir noch auf Sunny? Dann können wir die Schuhe nebeneinander stellen.“

„In Ordnung.“, kam es ohne zu zögern von ihm.

Getreu seiner Vorhersage brauchte Sunny tatsächlich noch gute 15 Minuten, bis er mit dem Ergebnis zufrieden war. Dafür leuchteten seine Schuhe aber auch beinahe, so sauber und perfekt poliert waren sie. Und wir schafften es, drei Plätze in der Mitte der langen Reihe Stiefel und Schuhe zu finden, die sich am Rand des Rec.-Rooms gebildet hatte.

„Na dann, jetzt müssen wir nur noch bis morgen früh warten.“, meinte ich grinsend, und begutachtete die lange Reihe der Schuhe. An diesem Abend würde keiner mehr offiziell den Rec.-Room betreten, bis morgen früh um neun.

 

Am morgen des sechsten Dezembers...

 

Mein interner Alarm weckte mich um halb neun. Immer noch genug Zeit, um mich in den Rec.-Room zu schleichen und die Geschenke in die zugehörigen Schuhe zu tun. Leise, um ja keine Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen, steckte ich die Geschenke ins Subspace und machte mich (schon im Bio Mode) auf den Weg.

Ich hatte Glück, noch war niemand in dem Flur unterwegs, der zum Rec.-Room führte. Die, die früher hatten aufstehen müssen, hatten ganz einfach woanders gefrühstückt, wahrscheinlich in der (sehr selten genutzten) Kantine.

Selbst hinein kam ich komplett ungesehen, aber nur, um dann zu bemerken, dass andere wohl schneller gewesen waren als ich. Die meisten Schuhe quollen fast über vor Süßigkeiten, Goodies und Geschenken! Anscheinend hatten die anderen das ganze doch ernster genommen als ich gedacht hatte. Nun, mir sollte es recht sein. Mehr Geschenke für alle!

Vorsichtig darauf achtend, meine Sneakers nicht einmal anzusehen (was schwerer war als gedacht), begann ich, die vorbereiteten Geschenke in die richtigen Schuhe zu tun. Es waren so viele, dass ich eine gute Viertelstunde beschäftigt war.

Als ich endlich fertig war, versuchte ich deshalb gar nicht erst, den Rec.-Room wieder durch die Tür zu verlassen, sondern krabbelte direkt in einen der Lüftungsschächte. Eine perfekte Abkürzung, und man wurde von niemandem gesehen.

Ich kam gerade noch rechtzeitig wieder an der Tür zum Rec.-Room an. Die anderen hatten sich schon alle dort versammelt, und warteten, dass es neun Uhr wurde. So war es verabredet gewesen, damit alle gemeinsam ihre Nikolaus-Geschenke öffnen konnten.

Punkt neun war es dann so weit. Optimus war derjenige, der die Tür öffnete, aber nicht der erste, der den Rec.-Room betrat. Ich versuchte derweil, in der Menge von Menschen und Bots (in ihren Bio Modes) Sunny und Sides zu finden.

Schlussendlich entdeckte ich sie bei ihren Schuhen.

Jetzt konnte ich auch endlich mal nachsehen, was ich bekommen hatte. Haufenweise Goodies und Süßigkeiten, aber auch ein paar Datachips mit Filmen für Datapads und ein paar Spiele (Computerspiele natürlich) fanden sich in meinen Schuhen.

Erst als ich mit Auspacken fertig war, sah ich mich um. Und konnte mir ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen. Sunny begutachtete seine neue Politur und ein Pinselset, Sides konnte seine Optiken nicht von seinem neuen Autorennen-Game lassen, Hide hatte eine neue Waffe (bestimmt seine tausendste oder so...), Ratchet wog seinen neuen Schraubenschlüssel in einer Hand (oh je...) und beobachtete Wheeljack, der einen Experimentierkasten bekommen hatte...

Alle hatten ihren Spaß. Irgendwie wünscht man sich da doch, diese Zeit würde nicht enden... So friedlich und ruhig, keine Angriffe, dafür aber jede Menge Spaß als Familie... Aber zumindest war ja noch nicht einmal die Hälfte der Zeit um.

**Author's Note:**

> Ich hoffe, dieser OS kommt so gut an wie der letzte.  
> Hat es euch gefallen?


End file.
